


Say Something

by AChapterCanBeABook, DeanlovesCas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, big fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanlovesCas/pseuds/DeanlovesCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always fought; just like any normal couple they had their little arguments. But there were times like these where things got a little too heated and one would say something. Two-Shot based off of Say Something by A Great Big World. First Chapter by DeanlovesCas second by AChapterCanBeABook. *Now with Alternate Ending*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one by DeanlovesCas
> 
> She actually started this intending it to be a one-shot but then I read it and I absolutely had to write a companion/continuation piece. So all credit for the idea goes to DeanlovesCas.
> 
> 2nd and 3rd chapters are the two endings. The beginnings of the chapters are essentially the same and they end similarly but one is smut and the other is not but they both are heart wrenching and worth the read.

They always fought; just like any normal couple they had their little arguments. But there were times like these where things got a little too heated and one would say something they never meant or believed to be true. Insults and lies pass through their lips piercing the other one deep, but both too prideful to show the other the tears they held back. So instead once the fight escalated to the point where they both couldn’t hold them back, they turned away from one another and went their separate ways for a few minutes before one came to apologize to the other then everything would be fine.

Only this time neither went to apologize, it had been hours yet neither one left their room to talk to the other. Tony sat down on the edge of his king sized bed and ran a rough calloused hand down his face. The tears had stopped running down his cheeks just a few minutes ago but he could still feel the damp trails they left behind. He could still hear the echoes of the hurtful words Loki had yelled in his head. _‘I hate you!’ ‘Should have killed you when I had the chance!’_

The stinging returned to Tony’s eyes as the tears fought their way to the brim of his eyes. He tried to blink them away, knowing if he started crying it would be another hour before he could stop again.

“Jarvis,” Tony’s voice cracked as he talked to his computer butler, “Is Loki still in his room?”

“Yes sir,” Jarvis answered just a few seconds after.

“Is he crying?” Tony glanced down at his lap still trying to blink away the tears.

“No sir, he’s packing.”

Loki threw the closet door open and began to pull his clothing from the hangers and drawers. He had stopped crying awhile ago and now felt nothing but numbness and grief. He wanted nothing more than to leave, he was hurt and angered by all that Tony had said to him. _‘Should never of saved you from S.H.I.E.LD.’ ‘I could have done so much better.’ ‘It’s no wonder everyone finds Thor so much better then you.’_ He was getting sick of all the fights, he was done he’d given up. He was going back to Asgard.

Not even bothering to fold the clothing Loki shoved it into the small suitcase he had; he never thought it would end like this. This isn’t what he wanted, he always imagined Tony growing old and Loki still being there by his side to help him and take care of him. And when he died Loki would have taken the Arc reactor back to Asgard with him until the light died. Now it was all ruined, everything shattered and torn apart nothing could ever be the same again.

Footsteps approached the doorway to the room and there was a hesitant knock on the door. “I’m assuming it’s you Anthony,” Loki’s voice was cold and steady as he turned towards the door and pulled it open slowly.

Brown tear filled eyes met emotionless green ones, “Loki, I don’t even know where to start.” Tony tried his best to steady his voice and to conceal his emotion.

  
“Don’t bother, I’m leaving.” Quickly Loki turned back to his bag trying to bite back his emotions and tears.

Stepping forward Tony gently went to grab Loki’s hand, but Loki pulled back quickly sending a glare at him. “Let’s talk through this. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“No I’m done with this! I’m done with all of it! I’ve given up!” suddenly Loki snapped and he couldn’t hold all of his emotions back anymore. Tears began to overfill Loki’s eyes and spill down his cheeks as he zipped his suitcase closed. “I’m sorry it has to end this way Anthony.”

“I am too.” Tony’s voice began to crack again, and his whole body began to shake. “I’m sorry..”

Just glancing up long enough to catch Tony’s watering eyes Loki pushed his way past Tony walking towards the door. “Goodbye, Anthony.” Stopping at the door the god glanced up to see Tony staring at him, if he just would run to him, prove to him not everything broken, that maybe there was still a glimmer of hope in their relationship this wouldn’t end so badly. If he just would have said something, anything there might have been a happy ending. But instead there was just silence, and glancing down Loki shook his head and walked out of the door and out of Tony’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is written by myself aka: AChapterCanBeABook because I absolutely HAD to write a companion piece to DeanlovesCas' brilliant story

The bottom of the glass tasted so sweet. The chunk of ice had melted hours before but the drunken haze masked the taste of the warm scotch. The motions became simpler with each glass. Pour, sip, throw the rest back in a gulp, and pour some more. Each hour, each day, each week that passed' it became easier. Easier and easier being numb. To go through the motions of life and not have to think, not have to feel, was a blessing. Tony loved the solace at the bottom of the bottle.

It was about four in the morning, a bottle held loosely in his hand and glass balanced on his chest as he slept, when he was awoken by a rustling down the hallway. Tony groggily untangled himself from his sheets that he had somehow became tangled in during his drinking session. He called for Jarvis to flip on his bedroom lights but to keep the hallway dark as not to startle whatever was out there. With the bottle in hand as his only weapon Tony exited his room and started down the hallway. The rustling grew louder as he approached a familiar door. His stomach sank and his haze began to fade as he dreadfully pushed the door open and flipped on the lights.

A raven haired man stood guiltily in the middle of the room, clothes in his hand and a bag in the other. He looked at the floor with a pained expression. His eyes avoided the pointed chocolate coloured orbs at all cost. Tony looked over the man over and over. All of his sense alert as he let out a ragged breath. Questions ran through his mind but his first instinct was to stumble into the room and close the door behind him. He rested his back against the door and blocked what, to his mind, was the only escape.

“It has been four months,” he finally voiced. “Why are you back?” His voice came out with more ice than he had anticipated.

Loki looked sickened but his expression melted and he just looked sad. “I had such a small suitcase and so much clothing.” He finally looked over to Tony, his green eyes wavered with more hurt than they had left with. His eyes shot back down to the floor and his breath hitched only slightly. “You had bought me so much clothing in the time I stayed here. Quite a few I was fond of actually. I could not take them all with me when I left the first time.”

“I should have sold them,” Tony spat, his eyes going to the floor and his hand gripping the bottle tighter.

Loki’s eyes trailed to Tony’s hand, “you’ve been drinking,” he speculated.

“I’m always drinking,” Tony huffed, his eyes growing angry. _‘Clothes.’_ He thought. _‘He came back for fucking clothes.’_

“Not like this, not when we,” Loki bit back his words. “How long has it been since you have had a day when you were sober?”

“About ten minutes after you left,” Tony glared at the man. He walked closer to the lanky figure. Loki pulled away from the man as he drew closer. Tony turned and pulled open the closet, pulling all the articles off of the hangers. “If you need another suitcase to fit the rest then I have plenty.”

“My bag will suffice, I charmed it so I could fit the rest of my clothing into it.”

“Why did you wait until now?” Tony stopped pulling articles of clothing and watched Loki.

Loki clenched his teeth and looked away from the man. “I thought it was sufficient time, and that you would be either asleep or in your workshop. I could slip in unnoticed, get my things, and leave.”

“Four months sufficient time?” Tony scoffed.

“Is it not enough time for a life that will end so quickly? It seemed sufficient for a life that easily triples a humans,” Loki said blatantly.

Tony growled lightly and threw clothes onto the bed. “Clearly it isn’t enough time because I have had to be drunk these last four months because getting over it is going to take a hell of a lot more than my collection of alcohol.” Tony shouted. “I’m sorry if an immortal like you can get over things so easily. It may take me the rest of my short life to get over it.”

Loki watched the man with pained eyes. “But I am not over it Stark. I was merely going off example of others that I have seen. I snuck in here in the middle of the night because seeing you again would open the wound and make it hurt so much more! Not to mention that you are completely drunk and clearly still upset. You don’t make it any easier because now I am leaving you for the second time. You think things have been all fine and dandy in Asgard haven’t you? While you sit here and make yourself numb,” Loki pushed Tony’s shoulders, causing the man to fall onto the bed. “I have been going through hell. Odin was convinced by Frigga and my brother to pity me and he keeps me on a leash, hell sometimes even in handcuffs, and has me follow around my brother to learn princely duties. I have become a punching bag for the guards whenever they need. All this while I believed you were living it up with as many whores as you could fit on your bed.”

Tony’s jaw hung open slightly before he clenched it shut. He looked Loki over again noticing bruises peeking over the collar of his shirt along his shoulders. The man held himself as if he were in pain. “Now I have to face you and realize that I have made a horrible mistake and turned you into this,” Loki gestured to the bottle then to Tony. Tony looked down to his lap, his jaw tightening as he felt his heart squeeze. “You were always a drunkard but never an alcoholic. Why couldn’t you just stay asleep so I could just pretend that walking out was the worst idea I have ever had? Worse than trying to take over Midgard. If you had stayed out of here I wouldn’t have to think about leaving again; I wouldn’t have to not want to.”

Tears clung to the brim of Loki’s eyes, daring to spill over. Tony was hardly aware of the ones that slid down his cheeks as he looked up at the slender, beautiful man. “Then don’t,” he spoke. “Don’t leave.”

“W-what?” A tear escaped Loki’s eyes as he took a step back from Tony.

“The words ring in my head every day and I regret them,” Tony stood from the bed, his body stiff and strong. “I was wrong to say them. They were the most vile and false statements in the universe. Sorry does not even cut it. But I am sorry,” Tony breathed as he moved closer to Loki. He gently lay across one of the bruises and brushed his thumb across the collar of Loki’s shirt where it was visible. Loki flinched but did not pull away. His body wouldn’t let him. Another tear rolled down his cheek and he hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Stark,” he grumbled. Tony gave no reply so he repeated himself. Still no reply. “Anthony,” Loki finally said after a moment of silenced. His voice was pained and quiet. It was almost a whimper. Loki could feel something in himself deteriorate as he used the name only he was allowed to use.

“Asgard isn’t where you belong,” Tony spoke as he moved his hand from the bruise and up to caress Loki’s cheek. “Don’t leave.”

Loki relaxed into the movement and laid his forehead against Tony's. Tony gently nuzzled Loki tenderly and warily. They moved slowly and carefully as they brought their bodies closer. Tony breathed in Loki’s scent, wanting to never have to forget it. “Please don’t leave,” he said again. A tear moved across their cheeks, both unsure of who it came from but aware of the shared insecurities it was produced from. They both moved into a warm kiss, love igniting in every neuron. They craved each other but moved their lips slowly.

“Never again,” Loki whispered as they parted.


	3. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised I would give DeanlovesCas a smut to ending and I finally did it. I have always wanted to try my hand at emotional smut. Btw I cried like 3 times writing this.
> 
> ~ AChapterCanBeABook

The bottom of the glass tasted so sweet. The chunk of ice had melted hours before, but the drunken haze masked the taste of the warm scotch. The motions became simpler with each glass. Pour, sip, throw the rest back in a gulp, and pour some more. Each hour, each day, each week that passed, it became easier. Easier and easier being numb. To go through the motions of life and not have to think, not have to feel, was a blessing. Tony loved the solace at the bottom of the bottle.

It was about four in the morning, a bottle held loosely in his hand and glass balanced on his chest as he slept, when he was awoken by a rustling down the hallway. Tony groggily untangled himself from his sheets that he had somehow became tangled in during his drinking session. He called for Jarvis to flip on his bedroom lights but to keep the hallway dark as not to startle whatever was out there. With the bottle in hand as his only weapon Tony exited his room and started down the hallway. The rustling grew louder as he approached a familiar door. His stomach sank and his haze began to fade as he dreadfully pushed the door open and flipped on the lights.

A raven haired man stood guiltily in the middle of the room, clothes in his hand and a bag in the other. He looked at the floor with a pained expression. His eyes avoided the pointed chocolate coloured orbs at all cost. Tony looked over the man; over and over. All of his sense alert as he let out a ragged breath. Questions ran through his mind but his first instinct was to stumble into the room and close the door behind him. He rested his back against the door and blocked what, to his mind, was the only escape.

“It has been four months,” he finally voiced. “Why are you back?” His voice came out with more ice than he had anticipated.

Loki looked sickened but as his expression he just looked sad. “I had such a small suitcase and so much clothing.” He finally looked over to Tony, his green eyes watered with more hurt than they had left with. They shot back down to the floor and his breath hitched only slightly. “You had bought me so much clothing in the time I stayed here. Quite a few I was fond of actually. I could not take them all with me when I left the first time.”

“I should have sold them,” Tony spat, his eyes going to the floor and his hand gripping the bottle tighter.

Loki’s eyes trailed to Tony’s hand, “you’ve been drinking,” he speculated.

“I’m always drinking,” Tony huffed, his eyes growing angry. _‘Clothes.’_ He thought. _‘He came back for fucking clothes.’_

“Not like this, not when we..." Loki bit back his words. “How long has it been since you have had a day when you were sober?”

“About ten minutes after you left,” Tony glared at the man, walking toward the lanky figure. Loki pulled away from the man as he drew closer. Tony turned and pulled open the closet, pulling articles off of the hangers. “If you need another suitcase to fit the rest then I have plenty.”

“My bag will suffice, I charmed it so I could fit the rest of my clothing into it.”

“Why did you wait until now?” Tony stopped pulling articles of clothing and watched Loki.

Loki clenched his teeth and looked away from the man. “I thought it was sufficient time, and that you would be either asleep or in your workshop. I could slip in unnoticed, get my things, and leave.”

“Four months sufficient time?” Tony scoffed.

“Is it not enough time for a life that will end so quickly? It seemed sufficient for a life that easily triples a humans,” Loki said blatantly.

Tony growled lightly and threw clothes onto the bed. “Clearly it isn’t enough time because I have had to be drunk these last four months because getting over it is going to take a hell of a lot more than my collection of alcohol.” Tony shouted. “I’m sorry if an immortal like you can get over things so easily. It may take me the rest of my short life to get over it.”

Loki watched the man with pained eyes. “But I am not over it Stark. I was merely going off example of others that I have seen. I snuck in here in the middle of the night because seeing you again would open the wound and make it hurt so much more! Not to mention that you are completely drunk and clearly still upset. You don’t make it any easier because now I am leaving you for the second time. You think things have been all fine and dandy in Asgard haven’t you? While you sit here and make yourself numb,” Loki pushed Tony’s shoulders, causing the man to fall onto the bed. “I have been going through hell. Odin was convinced by Frigga and my brother to pity me and he keeps me on a leash, hell sometimes even in handcuffs, and has me follow around my brother to learn princely duties. I have become a punching bag for the guards whenever they need. All this while I believed you were living it up with as many whores as you could fit on your bed.”

Tony’s jaw hung open slightly before he clenched it shut. He looked Loki over again noticing bruises peeking over the collar of his shirt along his shoulders. The man held himself as if he were in pain. “Now I have to face you and realize that I have made a horrible mistake and turned you into this,” Loki gestured to the bottle then to Tony. Tony looked down to his lap, his jaw tightening as he felt his heart squeeze. “You were always a drunkard but never an alcoholic. Why couldn’t you just stay asleep so I could just pretend that walking out wasn't the worst idea I have ever had? Worse than trying to take over Midgard. If you had stayed out of here I wouldn’t have to think about leaving again; I wouldn’t have to not want to.”

Tears clung to the brim of Loki’s eyes, daring to spill over. Tony was hardly aware of the ones that slid down his cheeks as he looked up at the slender, beautiful man. “Then don’t,” he spoke. “Don’t leave.”

“W-what?” A tear escaped Loki’s eyes as he took a step back from Tony.

“The words ring in my head every day and I regret them,” Tony stood from the bed, his body stiff and strong. “I was wrong to say them. They were the most vile and false statements in the universe. Sorry does not even cut it. But I am sorry,” Tony breathed as he moved closer to Loki. He gently lay a hand across one of the bruises and brushed his thumb across the collar of Loki’s shirt where it was visible. Loki flinched but did not pull away. His body wouldn’t let him. Another tear rolled down his cheek and he hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tony slowly led the man closer to him, wanting Loki to be close.

“Stark,” he grumbled. Tony gave no reply so he repeated himself. Still no reply. “Anthony,” Loki finally said after a moment of silenced. His voice was pained and quiet. It was almost a whimper. Loki could feel something in himself deteriorate as he used the name only he was allowed to use.

“Asgard isn’t where you belong,” Tony spoke as he moved his hand from the bruise and up to caress Loki’s cheek. “Don’t leave.” He pulled Loki down as he went slightly onto his toes to kiss the trickster. He pulled the man into him and allowed the weight to force him to sit on the bed. Loki kissed him back, tenderly and longingly. Tony moaned softly as Loki pushed him down and more to the middle of the bed.

Loki grinder against Tony, finding how their bodies fit together again. Tony released the man's lips in a gasp and Loki gave him a small and familiar smirk. Tony bit his lip becoming overwhelmed with emotion and chose to bury his face in the man's neck. He gently kissed each bruise as he undid Loki’s shirt, revealing more bruises for him to kiss. Loki breathed shallowly, trying to take the mechanic's attention off of his abuses. He dipped a finger under Tony's chin and lifted the man's face to stare back at him. Tony stared back with guilty eyes. Loki kissed him gently and wrapped an arm around his waist.

  
"I should never have let this happen to you. I saved you from Shield so I could continue to protect you," Tony clenched his jaw to hold back the emotion that made a knot in his throat. His kissed down Loki’s neck on each bruise. Loki kissed the top of Tony's head and slowly began to remove the other man's clothes as his shirt was already lost.

His hands ran gently down Tony's side and across every curve and muscle. He wanted so much for the feel not to be foreign but he could not remember the chest once felt under his fingers. He could feel a new set of tears well up behind his eyes and he replaced it by rocking his hips against Tony's. Pain turned into pleasure and foreign turned into memory. He would trace each muscle and curve until he could no longer forget. His hand slowly worked down to Tony's pants where their erections pressed together uncomfortably. He undid the jeans and slowly pulled both layers of clothing off together. Tony moaned deeply as he worked with Loki’s pants as well.

Then there they were. Both completely exposed to each other. Tear streaked and hearts raw, they grind their hips together. Hearts racing as they turn pain into pleasure, breath puffing as they try to find words that are not quite the right apology; not quite strong enough to explain how wrong they were. There were no words to explain how what they felt was worth more than every petty fight they ever had.

Tony kissed the bruises trailing down Loki’s body. His hand trailing ahead of him and gliding across Loki’s hip bone lightly, loving the silky and strong feel. It followed the hip bone and he stroked down Loki’s member, eliciting a moan from the raven haired man. His hand slowly and continually stroked as he kissed back up Loki’s body and captured his lips once again. Loki rocked his hips into Tony's hand but could not stop his moans from from morphing into a wet sob. Tony continued his motion and kissed the tears away from Loki’s cheeks; new ones rolling down his own.

Loki relaxed into the movement and laid his forehead against Tony's. Tony nuzzled Loki tenderly and warily. They moved slowly and carefully wanting to feel every inch of each other and break the mask over their pain. Tony breathed in Loki’s scent, wanting to never have to forget it. Loki kissed into the crook of his neck with a quiet moan, tears tickling against Tony's shoulder. Tony lightly brought his hand up to the back of loki's Raven hair and ran his fingers through it. He wanted the tears to stop. His or Loki's he wasn't sure "Please don’t leave,” he said again. Loki lifted his head from Tony's shoulder and he shook his head 'no'. The tears in his eyes seemed to dry then and he caressed Tony's cheek, rubbing away the final tears that spilled from his eyes. Loki offered a small but warm smile. Tony quickened his pace around Loki’s member as they moved into a passionate kiss, love igniting in every neuron. They craved each other but moved their lips slowly.

“Never again,” Loki whispered as they parted, rocking his hips into Tony and pulling the man closer as to effectively share their pleasure.


End file.
